victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan Schneider
Daniel James "Dan" Schneider (born January 14, 1966) is an actor, writer, and producer of movies and television. He is the president of his own production company called Schneider's Bakery, Inc. Dan Schneider is sometimes credited as Daniel Schneider, Daniel J. Schneider, or Daniel James Schneider. His wife, Lisa Lillien, is the author of the "Hungry Girl" cookbooks. He went to Memphis University School (MUS) for some of amount of years but graduated from White Station High School in 1982 and was the president of his senior class. Acting Career In the mid-1980s, Schneider co-starred in several movies including Making the Grade and Better Off Dead starring John Cusack, which has become a popular cult classic. Schneider also co-starred in the movies The Big Picture starring Kevin Bacon and Happy Together starring Patrick Dempsey. He also starred in Hot Resort with Bronson Pinchot in 1985. In 1986, Schneider became nationally well-known when he landed the role of Dennis Blunden on the ABC television sitcom Head of the Class. The series ran for 5 seasons from 1986 to 1991. A photograph of Schneider as Dennis can be seen on the sign held up by the studio guard in the iCarly movie iGo to Japan. In 1992, Schneider starred in the series Home Free which starred Matthew Perry, later of Friends fame. Schneider played best friend to Perry's character. Later, after becoming a writer/producer, Schnieder began limiting his acting roles to ones he wrote for himself in his projects, produced, such as "Mr. Bailey" in Good Burger ''along with other Nickelodeon stars Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell (a movie written and co-produced by Schneider). He sometimes makes cameos in episodes of the television shows he creates. Schneider also appeared in one episode of his show Zoey 101 where he played the crazy cab driver in the TV movie chasing Zoey. Writing/Producing career Television Schneider's career shifted directions in 1993 when he began writing and producing a string of highly successful television shows. Schneider is the creative force behind the following hit TV series: Movies Schneider has also been involved in movies. He wrote the movie ''Good Burger which starred Kenan Thompson and Kel Mitchell (and featured Schneider himself in a supporting role). The film was a successful moneymaker for Paramount Studios, and has begun to enjoy "cult film" status over recent years. Good Burger (the movie) was spun off from a popular comedy sketch which Schneider produced on his Nickelodeon television show, All That. Schneider also wrote and co-produced the movie Big Fat Liar which starred Paul Giamatti and Frankie Muniz. The film was a hit for Universal Studios, earning nearly $50 million in domestic box office alone. As of 2007, Schneider has movies in development at both Warner Bros. Studios and Nickelodeon's movie division. Personal life In 2002 Schneider married Lisa Lillien, the founder and president of Hungry GirlIMDb page , a free daily email that features dieting tips, recipes, food finds, and food news. Contact Websites http://twitter.com/DANWARP : Dan Schneider's official twitter. He puts many links on this site to photo's, video's, etc for his fans about his shows. He also announces contests and new episodes there. http://www.danwarp.blogspot.com/ : Dan Schneider's official blog. He holds contests, discussions, and exclusive news on this website. Many fans also go to this website to see his "Fun Facts" entries. Which explain recently aired episode's scene by scene. Reference Schneider, Dan Schneider, Dan Category:Adults Category:Actor Images Category:Images